


Azure and Crimson

by Lunarii



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Feels, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Oneshot, Science Fiction, Wholesome, X/Zero week 2020, cute and cuddly, life is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: A fulfillment of prompts for X/Zero week during Feb 2020! :DI'm Lunar Ribbon from Tumblr~
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world that graced them with rare moments of peace, X and Zero savored every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcannon that X and Zero like watching the ocean together after every battle with Sigma, because it gives them a chance to rest and decompress. That, and most of X's ending has X on a cliff, contemplating life.

Brilliant emerald green eyes gazed at the seaglass ocean, along with the sapphire hues of the crimson hunter at his side.

Both felt lulled into tranquility by the lapping waves of the waterfront within their view. 

Soft, gentle hands reached for rough, calloused ones, holding them tenderly in his palm. Zero’s wiring registered this touch as pleasant and he felt safe through this simple gesture.

Leaning in to each-other, they enjoyed the sharp, crisp breeze that gave them a breath of fresh air.

In a world that graced them with rare moments of peace, X and Zero savored every minute of it.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite color is you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero is hyper-observant by nature and he fixates on every detail of X :D

Having a newfound enjoyment of clear skies and the outdoor world, Zero’s proximity sensors alerted him to the azure light bot approaching him. Words like “radiant and safe” filled his mind as he subconsciously relaxed around X.

Sitting next to him while resting his back on Zero’s lap, X admired the vast expanse of the verdant green meadow that rolled through his optics. His eyes slowly drifted closed, content to be where he belonged.

With curious sapphire eyes, a smile graced Zero’s features as he was immersed in all the various shades of blue that composed X’s armor, ranging from dark navy blue like the night-time sky, periwinkle chest plates, to the cerulean accents that filled him with a familiar comfort.


	3. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true value of a gift is knowing the recipient by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very thoughtful reploids~

Traditionally, X understood the value and meaning of Valentine’s Day across human culture, as a way to express love, gratitude, and romance for those one is close to.

Seeing this day as a special chance to express his affection to Zero, X had something special in mind. As important as Zero’s combat skills were for the crimson hunter, equally important to him was his long, golden blonde hair that he kept secure in a ponytail. He took great pride in maintaining his sharp image, hair strong enough to whiplash to whoever dared to approach him.

Making a custom sapphire hair ribbon for Zero days in advance, X shyly presented his hand-crafted gift to Zero. “It’s also heat proof and won’t pull your hair strands out when you do t…take it off~” X beamed. Zero was immediately impressed with the thoughtful lightbot, signaling for him to untie his hair.

Gently, X undid Zero’s original ponytail holder, running his hands through soft, silky strands, caressing long cascades of sunshine, with Zero sighing in contentment. Slowly, he pulled Zero’s hair into a ponytail, with the sapphire ribbon holding it in place, Zero purring in approval. X was the only one Zero allowed to touch his hair.

“I also have something for you, sweetling~ I grew this one myself, hope you like it~” Zero said as he presented an adorable potted, flowering plant to X, knowing that X deeply loved nature.

With a few weeks of dedication, Zero had managed to grow a tiny potted plant in his room, learning to care for the small, organic being by watering it, giving it adequate sunlight, and fresh soil. He was soon rewarded with roots, leaves, and blooming flowers, feeling proud of himself.

“Awww, it’s lovely Zero, thanks so much!” X said as his emerald green eyes shimmered with adoration. Considering Zero had no knowledge of plants and organic life, X was amazed.

Wrapping his arms around the crimson hunter, X quickly tippy toed and left a warm, lingering kiss on Zero’s cheek, a warm blush spreading upon both their features.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X dreamed of more than a utopia. His Elysian field was in cyberspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elements of Megaman X/Megaman Zero.
> 
> One day, I hope X and Zero have the peace they deserve and live on as little cyber elf angels in cyberspace, together!

Elysium.

A world of harmony. A world of no more wars, no more fighting, no more killing his own kind in a twisted sense of “justice”. 

Where all beings; organic, mechanical, or in cyberspace, could live a life of peaceful co-existence. 

Even though X was a reploid present in the physical world, he had the ability to convert his data into the realm of cyberspace, as less energy was used in this form and he could move faster. The sensation of zero gravity and weightlessness, traveling as his pure soul through coding and numbers, was liberating.

X’s consciousness formed into a gentle aura of azure light as he reached out to Zero’s physical body, heavily damaged from the latest battle. Zero’s mind was fading in and out, almost like lucid dreaming, ideas and memories flowing through him like the tranquilizing ebb and flow of the ocean waves he enjoyed watching with X. A cracked smile graced his feature, relieved that it was finally over, glad that he couldn’t feel any physical pain because his nerves and wiring were absolutely destroyed, still sparking wildly in the aftermath. 

Zero wasn’t sure if his aural receptors were hearing properly or if X’s voice was a figment of his imagination, but he was certain he heard X’s soothing voice echoing through his mind, reassuring and comforting him down to his broken core.

“It’s all over now Zero, no more pain, I’ll protect you. You don’t have to fight anymore, you’ve done enough for this planet. I’ll always be part of you. You’re safe with me, Z…Zero. Always and forever~”

X’s personal Elysium was a world where Zero no longer had to suffer. Because Zero meant more to him than the world, the universe, and galaxy combined. 

And X found solace in that dream.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to FEEL A LOT!!!!  
> IT HURTS SO GOOD.
> 
> So basically in Megaman X6, Zero sealed himself and put himself in stasis and poor X was left alone, fighting wars for centuries.......
> 
> Part of another fanfic I wrote a few months ago with a different theme, but it was fitting!

Zero always thought the world would be better without him, since he was the original carrier of the Maverick virus and he hated himself for that. All the bloodshed, wars, engaging in pointless conflict; for what? It was living hell destroying his own kind and he was in constant agony, worrying that one day he would snap and turn into a uncontrollable demon against his will. Zero was deeply afraid of hurting those he cared about, especially X. 

He just wanted all of it to be over, by sacrificing himself for the greater good of the planet and putting himself into stasis for researchers to study him. Hopefully, they could come up with a cure, so that no other reploid would ever have to go through Maverickism again.

But what he didn’t know, was how much X suffered alone. The revelation came to him with such shock that his breath hitched in his throat. He clenched at his chest, never realizing how much of an impact his absence had on X.

“…X, I h….had no idea…that you’ve been going through all of this. I’m s..sorry for leaving you alone…..”

Whispering in soothing tones and getting closer to Zero, X replied “it’s ok Z, I’ll be alright~” The azure android looked up at Zero with a pain filled smile; his emerald eyes glistening with torment.

X immediately wrapped his strong arms around Zero. Zero struggled in his grasp, trying to break free at first and then relaxing in X’s hold. He slumped against him and buried his face into X’s neck, holding on to him for dear life. X tried his best to comfort his friend by rubbing circles against his back. He gently held the sides of Zero’s helmet so that Zero could look up at him, wiping away the tears from his sapphire eyes with his thumb. 

“Z…Zero, I’ve always wanted you to know, it’s not your fault, you’re not that same person, so please don’t hate yourself. You’re worth it. You’ve always been worth it to me. You’ve always done your best to protect me and everyone else on this Earth. And for that, I truly appreciate everything you’ve done.”

Zero continued to cry, his voice slightly quivering. X cradled Zero’s body closer to himself, trying to absorb as much of the crimson hunter’s existence as he could. His emerald green eyes were dull. His voice cracked and he started crying as well. He couldn’t even process how Zero came back and that he was alive and in his arms at this very moment.

X continued, static making his voice sound hoarse. “Together, we can do anything. Just stay by my side, p..please don’t go again, I missed you so much. I don't want to be alone Zero….I don’t want to be in a world without you. I’d do anything, even go to the depths of hell itself to find you and I mean that.”

A little shocked at this revelation with warmth blossoming in his heart, Zero replied. “X, I didn’t know you felt that way about me; I also care about you too. I’ll do anything it takes to keep you smiling. I’ll fight by your side to make your Elysium a reality.”

Even though they were both crying, Zero wholeheartedly felt happy. Truly, genuinely happy for the first time in his life since he was created. He didn't even know it was possible for a warbot like him to have these types of feelings. The whole world could have ended today, but that was all right as long as he had X by his side. Smiling, laughing, holding him softly, comforting him, willing to fight through anything.

Smiling, X pressed a gentle kiss against Zero's forehead gem, sharing a secret only meant for him.

"But Zero, you ARE my Elysium~"


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdfgfdsafdv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the last chapter!

Zero pulled X into his lap without a second thought; gaining a startled response from him. X’s face was flushed; shimmering, expressive green eyes trickling with tears and mouth slightly open. He gently wiped away X’s tears, marveling at how soft and warm X's synth skin was while giving him a reassuring smile.

Leaning in closer, their combined breaths made their synth skin tingle. All their circuitry was tuned in to each-other, their cores synching, warmth filling every mechanical fiber of their being. 

Eyes half-lidded, Zero tilted X’s chin up, rubbing his bottom lip with his finger, tracing how supple it was. 

Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss; a moment feeling more right than anything else in their existence.


	7. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -cries over Mizu No Naka AGAIN-  
> -shall this be my fate for the rest of my existence?-  
> -post X5-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to be happy and then my mind goes and does THIS

Walking was like slagging through thick, muddy water. Cloudier than his thoughts, murkier than his shattered heart. Crushed metal fell to the ground in broken pieces, almost like a twisted rendition of a meteor shower. The cacophony of noise and lights distracted X from his internal existential crisis, a welcome distraction; if only for a little bit.

X clutched his beloved’s saber with reverence, hilt fitting naturally in his palm, all of which was left of Zero. The world around him was in ruins and there was nothing the neo blue bomber could do. The empty, hollow feeling filled X to the very core of his mechanical being, keeping him frozen and immobile in one spot. Numbness making it hard to breath. Voice trying to speak, but only broken, incoherent sobs coming out as he fell to his knees. 

Because Zero wasn't there; would never be there, would never hear how in love he was, how deeply he wanted his feelings to be returned, how he desired to share every moment with him.

Because Zero was never coming back.


End file.
